stellarus_universefandomcom-20200214-history
Vakarian Hierarchy
'''The Vakarian Hierarchy, '''often called the Hierarchy, is a widely known military power in the galaxy, undertaking many military campaigns against many different stellar nations in order to further their goals. Many in the Galactic community considered the Vakarians as the "Petchike of the Southern Rim" for their aggressive nature, similar to how the Petchike acted in high aggression to gain a foothold. In order to meet the needs of this behavior, the Vakarians subject themselves to interesting and odd alliances (though they are all considered temporary), even holding a degree of diplomatic relations with the xenophobic Imperium of Sol. The Hierarchy homeworld is Scalevis, within the Asphodel system. The Vakarians are often criticized for their aggressive actions within the galactic community, however for every crime they commit they also act on the behalf of "what is right", more often than not by accident. This nature of war has make the Vakarians well known throughout the galaxy as outstanding warriors, with many military forces fearing a day in which they may have to stand up against the Vakarian war machine, especially on the ground. This military nature is also found as a reflection of Vakarian society itself, with their culture, traditions and government being focused around this warlike nature of theirs. Because of how vicious they can be, the Vakarians are often considered a race to be avoided by many. Many attempts have been made to instigate the Vakarians against major threats such as the Petchike, but more often then not the Vakarians will undertake such risky action by their own desire. History Before reaching the stars, the Vakarians were a species outlined by discord. War, chaos, a cycle of nations rising just to fall in short time was a norm. This nature is what forged the Vakarians into the warrior race they are now, however their age of complete chaos did bring about many technological revolutions, different Vakarian nations trying to keep short lived advantages over each other through technology. This continued up until the atomic era for the Vakarians, for it was once weapons of such destructive magnitude were made that some of these nations, smaller in size, came to the conclusion that the cycle of self imposed chaos was no longer worthwhile; That if the Vakarians were to survive, such weapons must not be used on one another, lest they be swept away by the atomic fire. The movement spread slowly, however eventually the demand from both populations and governments became too great to be ignored by those who refused to give up the old ways, effectively bullying the entire planet into a state of global peace. It was at this point of unification that the Vakarians established the modern day Hierarchy which has reigned since the time of warlords to the time of interstellar travel. The Vakarians entered space somewhere around 2000 AD, using their technology to create artificial wormhole generators, allowing them to move quickly from one point to another at staggeringly fast speeds; Though the range of their travel was greatly limited. At this point the Vakarians began to focus their resources and time into exploration, not for the sake of curiosity, but rather to find enemies to fight. When the great ascension of many societies across the galaxy occurred in 2200 AD, not much had changed about the Vakarians in their exploits and motive. They had indeed located some aliens, but all had been too primitive. Outside of that, colonization and direct expansion failed to be a major part of their goals until it came to their attention that alien societies who had finally reached the stars were rushing to colonize. Seeing themselves at a disadvantage, the Hierarchy ordered for expansions and colonization projects to be greatly progressed. So began Vakarian expansion, which was quickly followed up by many wars, something which greatly pleased the Vakarians. The Vakarians focused their efforts greatly on aggressive expansion through whatever methods they needed, which included by chance the opening of relations with questionable governments, such as the Imperium of Sol. Because of their tactics and their methods, Vakarians experienced extreme criticism, being insulted so far as to be called the "Petchike of the Southern Rim". UNDERWORK - Subject to MAJOR CHANGE as canon story is made Society Much of Vakarian society and culture is centered around the practice of war and general militarism. This can be found in every facet of their nation, past and present. Such behavior has make the Vakarians as an entire entity earn a both feared and respected reputation, but also makes many unwilling to engage with them. Because of this lack of willingness to associate with Vakarians either out of fear or lack of protection, not many alien scientists have been able to observe and gather data on them. Government The Vakarians guide themselves through day to day life as a nation with the aid of a council, a military oligarchy which helps maintain the nation's security and wellbeing. To further guide them, this council elects one supreme leader, a Primarch, to lead them and command the future efforts of the Vakarian Hierarchy. This military oligarchy controls all aspects of governing the Vakarian Hierarchy, furthermore all other jobs of governance are strictly in the hands of the military, meaning that to hold any level of leadership one must be in the military. Relation to Aliens The Vakarians don't see aliens as anything more than competition, as people to wage war with or wage war upon. This makes diplomacy with Vakarians both easy and incredibly difficult; For any pact or truce made with the Hierarchy is just as easily broken within the next few days. Most times the Hierarchy only enters the diplomatic scene when they seek allies to help them fight an enemy which they want to quickly subdue rather than enjoy a prolonged war. Because, to the Vakarians, war does not discriminate on who you can use as a tool, they tend to be more inclined to ally with states which are viewed with extreme repulsion. Religion and Traditions Interestingly enough there is no massive supported religion, let alone religious movements within the Hierarchy. While there are religions in Vakarian culture, most of them are depleted and left to their own devices, with most of the population being generally disinterested in the subject. Traditions, unlike religion, are wild and various in the Hierarchy. Almost every tradition in place is part of the warlike side of the Vakarians, spanning from rights of adulthood through show of combat skill to various rituals to undertake in combat scenarios to show one's daring and courage as a warrior. Many find this massive array of warrior traditions to be rather menacing, though to the Vakarians it is but a way of life. Vakarian Technology The Vakarians are well known for being impossibly hard to put out of their misery in combat, and this is thanks to a stabilization technology that is employed by their warriors. Aboard ships and within combat suit, a series of mechanisms and fail safes are installed to ensure that life support, combat efficiency on the side of the user and mobility are still functional to any capable and realistic extent. Through this stabilization technology, even the most crippled Vakarian in space or on the ground can continue to take as many enemies with it to the afterlife as it pleases, until finally expiring. Category:Factions